Steve secrete special plan
by loveRnB
Summary: the follow up to secrete with tag to 311


The last three years has been a roller coaster of ride for both Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins. Readjusting to his new job on top of his Navy job was big not only for Steve but for her as well it meant that she would call Hawaii home when she was on leave.

She remembers call Hawaii pearl base home one year when she was around about eight years old when her father had station at Pearl 1996. She didn't really have many good memories of that year her mother had insisted on Catherine attending a local all girls' school called Stain Johns in the middle of Oahu.

She was outsider and found it hard to make friends and yet she was every active in after school functions. Cheer leading, girls scouts, Cross country running, Softball team, Music, Dancing, Ice-skating and of course she every smart with high above average IQ. She was every logical, never the one to start a fight however she was never the one to turn tail and run. She faces everything head on and treated other the way they treated her. She believed that trust is earned, never freely given and above all she never gives up on anything she always finishes everything she starts.

Catherine had been look forward to this date with Steve, he had told her that he was going to take her somewhere special before her leave end for weeks now and last night he had called and told her to be ready that he was going to pick her up for breakfast. All the years she had known Steve he had never really disappointed her until now.

She found herself sitting in his truck with box of food from Rainbow she left felt and just plan disappointed. She looked at her food sit on a lap of all things she really didn't picture have breakfast with Steve in his truck in a parking lot.

Catherine looks at him and seen him looking at her she smiled but even for her it left forced. Steve who could read her like an old book that he knows by heart asked "something on your mind?" this sometime scared her how well he seem to know her.

Catherine look at her food she was not trying to hide her disappoint she wanted him to know on hand but on the other she didn't want to push him with everything he going through with his mother. She was so upset that she didn't really feel like eating, she looked up at him and asked "you remember when you said we go somewhere special before my leave ends?"

Steve replied with simple "yeah" with one eye raised.

Catherine looked him and said "well was this the special place you had in mind?"

Steve take a bit of his food and look up at her said "yeah why" he looked cute even with month full of food.

Catherine left all hope leave her and she left defeated she forced another smile and tells him "No reason it great I just went to make sure"

Steve realized that she had not picked up on the underlining hint that she was too busy focuses on her pity. Steve hides a smile and his eyes were dancing and all this was lost on Catherine as she drowns in herself pity. Steve said "you had other place in mind" he was playing with her he knew but he also knows that she give him at the end of the night.

Catherine look at her food then back at him and tells him "you want me to be honest I didn't think we be eating breakfast out of box in parking lot"

Steve who knows her so well knew she was not paying any attention to him tells her "I think you missing the big picture here"

Catherine who just had to know asked "I am"

Steve tells her "yeah, you are, I mean we are alone right?"

Catherine simple said "yes" smiled she knew that this one big thing especially these days to found time alone together was hard then it was when Steve was with the SEAL.

Steve tells her "we are alone and eating out car with Polishes twist that hold Car ratio experiences"

Catherine said "OK I love Rainbow all I am saying is sometimes a table and waiter maybe even same romantic setting would be nice"

Steve said "How isn't this romantic we got great food" he turn on the radio and adds "we got romantic music" he knew that he was push that if he keep this up she start to see through him but for now he was have too much fun with it to care.

Catherine who turn the radio down tells Steve "first off 80's hair band isn't romantic" she then when she looks up at him some movement get her attention and she looks past him and adds "second we been car-jacked"

A local man with nose ring had hand gun pointed at Steve head. Catherine could see that the gunman eyes had a crazed look to them. The gunman tells Steve "hand over your wallet and keys"

Steve looks at the gunman sized him up and see him as an essay mark even with gun pointed at his head with Catherine there it would not take along to have this would be gunman in handcuffed and so tells him "OK one sec" he turned to Catherine and asked her "isn't picnic romantic?"

The man with Gun was getting shaking Catherine was sure that he was high on drugs and in need of other fix soon. He yells at Steve "yeah Haole, are you deaf?"

Catherine answered Steve question with simple yes all a while her eyes were on the man with gun but both Steve and Catherine show no signs of fear Steve hold up his hand with one finger to stop the man from yelling. Only Steve could be crazy to pull something like this over man who holding a gun to his head.

Steve asked Catherine "Picnic don't have waiters how is this any different from a picnic?"

Catherine was about answer Steve when she noted a change in the guys expression she said "Steve crazy guy with a gun"

Steve rolled his eyes he was get tired of people and case interrupting his time with Catherine and turn toward the guy stand outside his door with gun pointed at him the guy tells him "give me the money or your lady going watch you bleed"

Catherine face expression change it now read you shouldn't have said that. She was so relaxed but the guy was high that he never noted that the couple doesn't show any kind of fear. Steve asked "you sure you want to do this" to which the man answer was to pulled pine of the gun back ready to fire. Steve put down his spoon and hand the food off the Catherine who place it on dashboard. He grabs the man hand that was holding the gun Steve push his wrist back towards that guy with the one hand while the other one punch the guy a few time on the face by than Catherine had got out and come around the truck to driver side with Steve handcuffed she cuffed him and pining him to hood of truck keep one keen on the guys low back while Steve got out of the truck.

Steve asked the gunman "didn't you mother ever teach you how to be polite, you own, the lady, an apology" when the guy didn't say anything Steve add "you had better apologist to the lady before I get angry and believe me you don't want me to get angry"

Catherine had to smiled she knew what kind of damage Steve was capable off do to person firsthand through her computer screen while she monitoring one of his missions with his SEAL team. Yet she also knew he would never do something like that to person unless they asked for it by that she meant is if the person threatens his country or his friends and his Ohana. When guy didn't apology to her She said "it's your own health you are gambling with please just do what he say before he do something stupid which usually get the prep hurt that you, you're the prep" she point at the guy.

When guy rolled his eyes at Catherine, Steve grab the guy's nose and pull the guy nose ring out to which the guy yelled out in pain which course other around them to look they way. Steve has his badge displayed on his belt.

Catherine just shakes her head she can't say she didn't see this one coming but she also knew that Steve was now upset that their time together was so rudely interpreted by this would be car-jacker.

Steve read the guy his right and threw him on to the back of his pickup told Catherine drive toward HPD. Little did Catherine know that this would not be the last time she gets to drive Steve monster today. Once there before Catherine could bring the pickup to a stop Steve was off with the guy who Steve manhandles all the way to front door of the precinct. Catherine watched as Steve slammed the guy in one side of the front door while he opened the other and look the guy in.

This event put Catherine mind back to the time back to other incident three years ago in Manly Australia. They were for a Co-worker wedding LT James Forster he was marring a Australian. They were having breakfast on the Manly beach when to police officer were chasing four young teens down toward them when the four teen split up thing that two could get free she and Steve took off after the other two. Within mints Steve had tackled one of teens to ground and zip-tied him. Catherine had caught her prep try to jump a wall and walked him back to where Steve was wait for her with that know it all smile on his face. The two police of thank them both for aid and took the four preps way leaving Steve and Catherine to their beach side breakfast.

After parking the pickup Catherine walked in to see what was taking Steve so long and she found him talking to kid who was handcuffed to the table. She was just in time to hear Steve tell the kid that he could Steve attention. Slowly she walked and stood behind chair that Steve was sitting on.

Kid tells Steve "it my dad he didn't come home last night and he not answering his cell. He would leave me it Christmas eve. I think some bad happen to him"

Steve asked "how bad"

The kid Ethan looked up and said "really bad" Catherine knew what was going to happen next she knows Steve too well she knew that she was going to help any ways she can. Catherine took shape breath in and Steve looked up at Catherine and her eyes said all he need to know. Steve knew that she was there even before she took that breath in he could feel and small her scent he knew that she was stand behind him he also knew that she knew that he was going to take this case on and he knew that she would be with him every step of the way to help. They both knew that one ever get over that kind of hurt that one has to live with the pain and they both never want anyone else to go through what they have been through and that how Steve found himself driving to remote part of the island with the kid in the back seat.

Both Catherine and Steve question the kid on the way to his father shop to get some kid of back story about the kid and his father.

Steve asked "what about your mother Ethan?"

Ethan replied "she dead, she died when I was three" see the look Catherine and Steve shared he adds "don't get all choked up about it we are doing OK" the Kid didn't know what Steve had losses his mother 20 years ago when she fake her death.

Catherine give a look to Steve she knew that this would be hard on him even thro Steve mother had returned from dead Steve still remember the pain it all had coursed him and his family a specially his father.

Catherine asked "got any relations that you could call aunties or uncles?"

Ethan simply said "no" Catherine keep eye on McGarrett make sure that he doing OK every answer the kid gives them seem to bring up bad memories for Steve and Catherine still remember how he was when they first meet up. He had left a bad taste in her month she could not get away from him fast enough he has never been good with first impressions she had learned the hard way when he come to aid with her math classes.

Steve asked "you dad got a girlfriend buddy?"

Steve the some reply "no"

Catherine asked "where does your dad like to hang out after work, maybe drink at a bar?"

Ethan said "look I know what you thinking guys are thinking that my dad drunk or something meet some girl and left his not like that he take care of me there no Aunties or Uncles it just him and me"

They pulled up to the shop which the Ethan's dad Bruce owned Steve tells the Ethan and Catherine to wait in the truck. Ethan saw Steve pull out his gun and kick in the door he tells Catherine that something is wrong and when she tells him no due the fact, that her head was turn away from shop's front door Ethan get out of the truck and run in to the shop calling out for his father and when he see the blood he asked Steve if it's belong to his father and Steve tell him the truth "I don't know"

While the crime lab techs worked the scene, Catherine and Ethan waited by the truck. Catherine was worry about Steve it was this case the case was little to close for home. She was sure that this case would bring up memories of his father. Silently she pray that Steve would be alright in that moment she was glad that she had two more days of leave to spend with him.

Steve walked over to the two Catherine could tell the case was getting to him from the look on his face she could tell that he was not happy and first thing Ethan asked did they find my dad? To which Steve only reply was no not yet and Ethan tells them he know what he saw that it was blood but Steve cut him off say that any number of things could happen that would explain how the blood got there. That was true but Catherine could tell from Steve face that he had little hope of finding Ethan dad alive if it was Bruce's blood in the shop.

Then when Ethan told them "I want to help you find my dad". Steve and Catherine shared a look, they both have always be able to read one other body languages and facial expressions which more offend than not told them what other was think today they were more than grateful for this.

Steve said "OK I am recruiting you to Five 0 just until this case is resolve"

Ethan said "where do we start?"

Catherine watched Steve every carefully she need to know that her man was ok for her own piece of mind. Steve answered the kid by saying "we start with full brief I want know everything about your father then go home back bag and come stay with us for few of days"

Catherine said "I take you I still have two-days off leave"

Steve told her "good OK"

Ethan said "I know what you guys are doing"

Steve asked "what are we doing?"

Ethan said "you want me out-of-the-way"

Steve and Catherine shared that look and Steve look down at the kid and said "that true wait here a sec" he went over to the truck and pull out cell phone and then tells Ethan "this make is official, all you have to do tap this and then tap the Five 0 tile to get through to me and my team"

Ethan asked "so it like the bat signal?"

Catherine and Steve replied together "yeah it like bat signal"

Ethan said "let go" he want at sit in the truck.

Steve watch him for sec before he tells Catherine that he like the kid and for the first time she smiled there was no sign of worry on her face as she told him "of course you do he is you at thirteen" he give her smile and She walk around truck and get in the drive side to take Ethan back to his place to pack a bag.

While Ethan was in his room Catherine looks at the photos of Ethan and Bruce they look happy and every close. Catherine starts to wonder what Steve would be like as a father. There was moment when she thought he would make great father and then there was moment she never wanted to find out what kind of the father he would be like with he is too busy blow things up and he forget where he is. Ethan asked her if Steve was her boyfriend and Catherine replied "I guess you could say that" she and Steve never tell anyone what they relationship was not even Danny knew and Steve calls him his best friend not that Danny had a clue about any of it.

Ethan next question was "How come you not married?" Involuntary her finger played with the ring on her finger the very one that Steve had place there all these years ago with full of promise only when she realized what she was doing only then she pull the photo down and turned to face Ethan bed room as Catherine said "you sound like my mom" it was essay answer the one she has always give when someone had asked about her and Steve marital states.

It was not that simple as that. First off they were both in the navy he a SEAL and she in Intel and there was the fact they both knew the danger of their jobs would bring each other if anyone found out the true relationship especially with Wo-Fat free somewhere in the world but that did not mean that they were not committed to one other. She added "I come in" and she walked in the kids bed room.

Catherine asked him where his cloths were and he point to the other side of room. She started to fold the cloths and asked about suitcase and when Ethan said that they one in the basement but that he was ok with shopping bag. Catherine said that they could do better than a shopping big she asked him to show her where the basement is and when Ethan take her to where enters to the basement is the kid make up the story about hurting his keen at soccer after show her where it was. Catherine offered to go down and suing the excuse that stairs look old.

Within minutes she finds the suitcase but when she tries to pull it out it fall open and inside was money cash. She knew that she had to tell Steve that it could help with the case but she didn't want Ethan to overhear what she had to say and so she asked him to find out flashlight while Ethan is out off hear shot she called Steve and tells him "Steve I found cash sitting in suitcase there got be 20,000 to 30,000 in cash here"

Steve tells her "there no way Bruce could have that kind of money with shop in remote part of island"

Catherine said "Maybe Bruce got into something deep…"

Steve finishes the line for her "and it got him killed" they have done that a lot the past few years. They seem to know what other is thinking before they say a word to one other.

Steve tells her that Kono has a lead that he call back and when he does call her back he tells her that "crime lab got print of the gun that was sue at the shop that he and Danny are going to check it out and that they had gunshot victim was drop off at local hospital last night however victim die on the table there not ID you should bring the kid and the money to HQ have Kono run the money to crime lab."

It was half an hour later that Steve meets Catherine outside his office door with the kid read a comic in his office. When he asked her how is he doing? She tells him that he has not through anything thrown a window yet. She saw his face he eyes were fixed on the Ethan and she knew whatever he need to asked was not easy for him or the kid in question. Her first thought were of the Ethan but she had always had soft heart when it come to Steve McGarrett.

Catherine said "just say it"

Steve hasted for sec before tell her "we still need ID on the victim and his our best chance"

Catherine asked "what make you think that Ethan can ID the victim?"

Steve said "his dad had aside business sale moonshine out back of his shop"

Catherine said "wait think about this for sec Steve. You want him to implicate his father for crime"

Steve said "or you can look at it like him help us find his father"

Catherine said "you want him to testified too"

Steve said "possible yeah"

Catherine said "but he as to live with that for rest of his life"

Steve said "I know Cath I don't like any more that you do but if this kid father involved soon or later his going found out what are we meant to do keep lying to the kid"

Catherine looks at the child in Steve office and then back at him and tells him "OK I do it, I talk to him"

Steve asked "OK are you sure" he knew that she was upset and he really hated that she was upset and that there was nothing that he could do about it not yet anyways. Catherine love that about him how is always worried about this people around him. Catherine, Kono, Danny, Chin, Max and the big guy too he always put his need last and that really worried Catherine more than she like.

Catherine said "yeah, yeah just give us some space OK"

Steve said "yeah" and he walked in to the break room and wait for Catherine to talk to the kid.

Catherine offered the kid a drink on her to soften the blow that she knew was coming but the kid turn it down. He really did remind her of Steve in more ways than one. She told the kid that they need his help and show the kid the photo of victim Ethan was smart and so he put two and two together and asked if his father killed him. Catherine tells him that they don't know and he start to cry and Catherine held him try to comfort him.

Ethan said "he wouldn't do that he just wouldn't do that" after a minutes he asked for that drink say he like an orange and when Catherine get back with drink the office was empty her money was gone she run out side to see if she could see Ethan but not before she yell for Steve and tells him that kid gone when she see Ethan by the front door she called out to him and he pulls the fire alarm and run out. when she get back Steve has Kono run trace on the phone he give Ethan at the crime scene he, Danny and Catherine go after the kid.

In truck she tell Steve that Ethan pulled the fire alarm and run out and Danny said "the kid smart there no way you would have gotten to him with all the people run around in panic"

Kono voice felled the car and track she tells them "he stop moving there is property at the end of the road"

Steve said "I see him thanks Kono"

Catherine, Danny and Steve get out and walk up behind the kid he started to climb the gate when Steve pulls him down and asked "what do you think you are doing? Pulling the fire alarm and run off like that"

Ethan told Steve you said you help and when Steve tells him that they were help and the kid yells help me put my dad in jail. Catherine was watching the kid and Steve she could tell that the kid was hurt and that Steve was upset but he keep clam as he tells the kid listen the Ethan I know this about your dad we are talking about I know it painful but… she knew that his words were hurting Steve as he said them. Ethan cut him off "but he wouldn't hurt anyone not unless they try to hurt him or me and that the truth" she could see the hurt and angry in Ethan eyes.

Steve looks defeated she wanted to place a comforting hand on him more than anything but she knew that she could not, not yet and so Catherine step in and said "then help us to proof that" show Ethan the photo of the victim she asked "do you know this guy or not?"

Ethan realized that he had to trust them and that they were the only one will to help in the first place. So he tells them "he come to my dad shop with the guy that lives here they were having a argument so Dad turned a shot-gun on them and told them to get out of his shop"

Steve asked "do you know what they were arguing about?"

Ethan said "no"

Catherine give a Steve a look as if to tell him that you really think the kid going to tell you about that even if he knew after what just happen we lucky that kid is help us at all. Steve said "Danny and I check this place out"

Ethan said "I coming with you"

Steve told him "no you're not you need to stay somewhere safe"

Ethan said "then I want to go home"

Catherine said "I'll take him"

Steve said "ok if you dad is here we'll bring him to you"

Ethan thinks about for second and shakes Steve hand say "deal"

Catherine could help but smile this kid really was like Steve even think like Steve she could picture have a family with Steve some day it wasn't hard it was right in front of her to see. When Ethan and she got back to Ethan's house the two of them settle in with game of cards they around up all the candy they could find for money. Ethan was clean out Catherine candy when they were in the last hand.

Ethan said "I will raise you two candies and a mint"

Catherine look at her cards and them said "I see your two candies and your mint" then she asked "what you got"

Ethan said "you call"

Catherine place two cards down and said "pairs of 9's what you got"

Ethan said "three kings"

Catherine said "nice"

They hear car pull up and the key turn at the door and Ethan run to front door leave Catherine in dinner room. When he father walked in he had been held at gun point. Bruce said "Ethan stay back" Catherine hears Ethan next words "let my dad go" and so she watches the man with gun take Ethan hostage. When she hears them talk about the money that she found in the basement the money that is now sit in evidence locker at HPD she knew that she had to do something and fast.

Just then her phone rings it sitting on the table where she and Ethan was play cards just few mints ago. She had good idea who was calling and she knew that Steve would come right here if she didn't answer the phone. She knew if she was going to take on the gun man on in hand to hand that she had to separate the gunman from Ethan and Bruce and had to be fast about it.

When this day started Catherine didn't think that they would be car-jacked or that she would have to fight to save tow lives. So she looks around the kitchen see the fire alarm on roof and toaster on left side of the kitchen bench with paper-towels she stuff a few of them in to the toaster and turn it on push in under the fire alarm it don't take long to the paper to catch on fire.

When the fire alarm went off she hides out sight and when the gun man come to investigate Catherine kick him in face send the gun fly backward the impact with back kitchen bench disarmed the prep. The prep and Catherine go at it hand to hand the fight spilled out to in to the front of the house where the basement located. After beating the prep up little Catherine flips him over her head. The prep falls into the basement when the prep hit the floor he is out cold. That was then Steve and Danny come through the door.

Steve look over Catherine shoulder down at the basement see the prep out cold. He gave Catherine a quick look as if to say nice one before asked Ethan if he was OK to which Ethan replied "I am OK how my dad"

Danny replied "he is OK"

Steve asked Catherine "how you like our timing?"

Catherine reply "little slow but I had under control"

Ethan said "she right"

Steve give Ethan a look as if tell him your smart-a** you know that, while Ethan and Bruce reunite Catherine and he were waiting by Steve's truck. Both of them had they arms crossed head littered slightly too right watch the Ethan and his father.

When Ethan runs towards them Steve asked what up? And Ethan said "I want to say thanks you guys are great"

Steve said "you not to bad yourself" the two shake hands again and just Ethan turn around to go back to his dad Steve call out "Ethan, tell you what in ten-years when get tired of breaking hearts give me call we save you spot on Five 0 for you"

Ethan takes minute and said "I think about"

When he leave to rejoin his father Steve turn to Catherine and who smiled a known smiled and Steve tells her the kid's smart-a**. Catherine smiled at him and tells him "take one to know one so"

Steve look at her for second before smiling and he put his arm around her should and she put her arm around his waist they walked off smiled at one other. He drop her off at her place and tell her that he was going to be late that he got something to take care off before meeting up with the team for dinner.

They breakfast together end up been dinner that evening Catherine and rest of the Five 0 team is at Kamekona place. So she didn't dress up as she did that morning for breakfast she was wearing a pair of short shorts and navy blue neck tie top. The big guy come out dressed as Stain Nick himself and wishers everyone "Mele Kalikimaka" before hand everyone they gift which turn out to be a one free helicopter tour plus guess.

Max said "I think I ask Sabrina to take the tour with me"

Danny asked "mil high club"

Max who did catch on to what Danny meant said "2 mils a commercial aircraft can go any high than 2000 feet"

Kono said "he doesn't get it"

Catherine note that Chin was tell Max what Danny meant by mil high club. She was proud member Mil High Club thank to one Commander McGarrett who help with the membership.

Kamekona said "you all can cash in the your gift when I get my pilot-license"

Kono said "wait, wait you got a chopper and you don't have license yet"

Big guy said "trenchantly sister"

That when the big guy saw Steve make his way to them all dress up and he said "there he is 007 in the house"

They all look Danny said "that rental for sure"

Catherine breath gets caught if only if Danny knew the truth he would not believe it even if she told him but to see Steve back in that Suit, she has not see him in that suit for long time. she could believe that he still fix in to it, he had more muscle that he did back then it was tie fix but dam he look hot in. he walk right up to her and she asked "what you doing?".

He didn't say anything he held out his hand she take it when she stand up he was quick to pick her up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style he tells her "I am taking you for dinner" she couldn't help it she gave him sweet kiss and he carried her off. The other all cheered and she managed to say bye to them over Steve shoulder.

Out of ear shot of the others she tells him that she likes this and he smiled at her. It was moment like this that she love him the most this moment when they were alone when his guard was down and he was so relaxed that was when the true Steve McGarrett come out to play the softer side of Steve the one he keep hind deep inside.

When she sees that he had pulled in to Hilton Village. He went around to her side of the door and open it for help her out of the truck. They walked in hand in hand he walked up to check in and get room key Steve had book a room for them for the night. When they got to the room there on the bed was beautiful new black dress lay out.

Steve tells Catherine "you got just half hour to get dressed I wait for you in the bar don't take too long now" he kissed her and walk out of the room leavening her to get dress which don't take her long she make her way to the bar and look around trying to find Steve. She see him at the end of the bar his back to her and she walked up to him.

Softly whisper "yeah Sailor have you been waiting long?"

Steve turn look at her his breath caught she was beautiful he smiled at her offering his hand to her saying "not at all ma'am"

She slips her hand in to his and he lead them down to ballroom.

He tells her "you look beautiful Cath" as they make their way down to the ballroom.

It set up for Christmas there was soft music he lead her to the dance floor and the two of them danced, laughed before call it night.

In the lift it hit her like light bolt she smiled up at him asked "Steve you had this plan this hold time this morning Rainbow's was detour. I played right in to your hands"

Steve laughed his eyes were dancing, when Catherine said "this was this was special place you had plan along" it was not question it was more of a statement.

Steve asked "you like?"

Catherine nodded her head while wearing the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face. Steve had played her this morning she was so happy to know that he was pulling her lag this morning when they were almost Car-jacked at gun point. Her man really did have some special plan just for the two of them.


End file.
